1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to regulating valves used to control the flow of fluid between a variable pressure source and an applicator from which the fluid is discharged as a spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable sprayers are widely employed in the application of herbicides and other chemical containing fluids. The sprayers may be of the "compression" type, where fluid is delivered from a pressurized tank, or they may be of the so-called "knapsack" type, where fluid is delivered from unpressurized tanks by manually operable pumps. In both cases, delivery pressure will vary. Excessive pressure will overly atomize the fluid discharge, causing the fluid to drift from the intended target. On the other hand, inadequate pressure will have the opposite effect, resulting in a wasteful excessive fluid application.